Pete
by DawneySings500
Summary: What happens when Sam gets dumped by Pete, and he goes berserk? The gang has to balance their lives and stop him, Spam and Creddie, only Spencer is younger and Sam is older to make it "right." Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Pete  
*Review and Enjoy! This is Spam/ Creddie / and I made Spencer only 19 so he's a lot younger, and Sam's 18! Enjoy *

Sam's POV

Pete and I walked out of the Groovy Smoothie, and down the road, my heels clicking.

"Here's the boat." he said, when we got to the port. A huge white boat with gigantic red sails ad a clean deck sat in the water, captains and crew members discussing, checking the boat.

"Pete, this is fantastic! I have never seen a bigger boat!" I exclaimed, and climbed the ladder to the boat. He went after me, and we reached the deck for dinner. The deck was decorated with deep red ribbon, balloons and the fllors were shined until we could see our reflection, literally.

"On the menu," Pete began, "Is steak and mashed potatoes with a side of corn and root beer poured in wine glasses." I laughed, and stared into his deep brown eyes, they almost reminded me of Freddie. Wait what am I saying? This is Pete, not . As the night went on, I felt a little guilty, alls I could think about was Fredweird, I don't even know why. It got most uncomfortable when his ex called in the middle of our date, and they texted.

"We should stop, get off the boat. I just, don't feel comfortable, too much on my mind, and your clearly busy." I said standing, and walked onto the deck looking out into the night sky awkwardly. Pete walked out.

"Sam..." he said. "Sorry I made you uncomfortable. Come on stay." He said. I shook my head.

"I really should leave." His eyes got angry. He grabbed my hand, and being clumsy in heels was tripping and falling, almost being dragged to the highest deck.

"Pete..." I said, but squeezed harder. His strength was almost impossible, I couldn't get away from him. When I was on the highest deck, he took my purse, which had $10.00 in it and make-up in it, then threw the empty leather over board.

"Pete what the french is this?" I said, watching the leather tumble in the air, and hit the water with force, the water spraying up and lightly splashing our faces.

"It's you." and I suddenly felt a force on my back, lost my balance, and fell.

"No one ticks off Pete and gets AWAY with it!" he said, and smiled, then walked off the edge, as I hit the water with force, then slowly sank. My mind snapped awake, as my breath was running out. I swam for life to the surface, and sucked in air. The water stung it was cold, biting my legs, which weren't covered, my short dress sticking to me. I saw the port not to far away. I began swimming, treading the freezing, my teeth trembling, my mascara running, tears falling everywhere. I thought I was going to die when I reached the port, the wind was blowing so hard, making the cold water seem even colder. I coughed up water, and stumbled off to the Ridgeway apartment.

Carly's POV-

I heard a knock at the door, and Freddie looked at the door, we were eating watermelon. I opened the door with a bright smile like always, and saw Sam crying, soaking wet, mascara running, shivering, and barefoot.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, and called Spencer down. Freddie ran over and grabbed Sam's hand. Spencer put a towel on the couch, and she sat, sobbing into her own hands. The sight was devastating, it made me want to cry. I gave Spencer and Freddie a weird look, and they both shrugged. Spencer ran off into the kitchen and got the hot chocolate down. When it was done he gave it to Sam, and she caught her breath, then took a sip. Spencer pulled up a chair, and sat giving Sam a weird look. Sam cried all over again.

"He pushed me off the edge of the boat." she gulped, and told us everything.

"I've never had one right guy, never. My Mom hates me, Melanie is perfect miss i'm everything, no boy can treat me right, and I live in shabby apartment!" she cried out, and sobbed all over again. Spencer walked over to Sam and sat next to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sam." he said, but she continued to sob, looking down. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to his.

"We love you." he finished, and he pulled her back into an even tighter hug. Sam quit crying, and sniffed. Freddie sat on the other side of me, and we got into a huge hug, only to comfort Sam. Sure it was a little mushy, but she needed comforting. Even the strongest person would cry after that.

"Sorry to be such a burden. I gotta go home and shower and stuff." I wouldn't let her.

"No, stay her and shower. You can borrow clothes from me and we can sleep together on the couch, watching Girly Cow and eating comfort foods all night!" Sam smiled a little, and Spencer nodded his head.

"Sounds like the best time ever to me." Sam said, and smiled bright and big now, showing her white teeth, her eyes lighting up for the first time that night.

After Sam showered, we did exactly what we said we would, watched Girly Cow, ate popcorn, and fell asleep at like midnight. Sam cheered up pretty fast after that, but she might have been hiding some of her depression. I hope not, I hope she would tell her best friend.

*OK, so for those of you who find Spam disgusting, I altered the ages a little to make it more appropiate. Instead of Spencer being in his mid 20's he's 19, and Sam is one year older, 18. Enjoy! Review, Add to favorites, Sub! All that!*


	2. Sam's Revenge

Chapter 2- Sam's revenge  
*My spelling does not stink, fanfic keeps on erasing letters and words completely. So sorry! Review*

Freddie's POV

We went back to School on Monday, and Sam was looking for Pete. She had an announcement to make.

"PETE!" she said, and he turned around, then a look of terror came across his face. He tried to run but I was blocking that way. He ran the other way into Carly, and into Wendy.

"OK Sam, I know what I did was inexcusable, but I was angry...and..." Sam didn't let him finish. She tried to drag him and used way to much force making him fall flat on his face. She looked confused, and I had no clue what was going on there. A crowd surrounded them, Carly, Wendy and I standing in the front.

"Pete and I, we went on a date last night. I felt uncomfortable, I wanted to leave, note he was TEXTING his EX! So he gets mad, drags ME, which I have no clue how he did because I can drag him now. Though I was in heels, and pushed me off the edge of the boat. The water was icy cold, and I had to swim to shore." Sam takes out her cell phone and shows everyone the picture of her, soaking wet, mascara running. Several people awwed, while some gasped, and others gave Pete strange glares. Carly and I high-fived, and Wendy nodded and smiled. Mission accomplished. Pete pushed through a couple of people and left the school. Sam showed a huge grin at us, and we laughed and high-fived.

"One more thing!" I said. They were all confused. "Keep watching iCarly!" Everyone nodded and smiled, success number two.

"Good Job Sam." Wendy said, and walked off to class with everyone else. Spencer suddenly ran into the school building.

"Sam, there you are, come on!" he said, and grabbed her wrist. She screamed and slapped it off, fear on her face.

"Sam?" Spencer said. Sam shook her head, and followed him, though this time she didn't scream, and he didn't touch her wrist.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Pete pulled her by the wrist, and she was scared and worried then, she thought she was going to die in the water, it must of scarred her." Carly finished, and shook her head.

"Sorry, Sam." I said, and walked off to class with Carly, both of our heads hanging for our friend.

Spencer's POV-

Sam and I walked to my car. Sam looked nice, she got a new haircut ever since Carly's birthday. She had skinny jeans on and a short tight sleeved shirt, which said feed me! She had converse on, and a black head-band. She accessorized with a black head band a a nice beaded necklace. Her jacket was brown with nice gold buttons. I couldn't help but study her as we walked. Finally she turned around when we reached the car.

"What happened?" she asked opening the door, and sat in the car. We were both in the car, and I started the ignition.

"SPENCER!" she said.

"Your Mom, she was drunk while driving and got into an accident." I began.

Her face was pain, just pain. She looked up at me, then down at the various buttons and handles on my Toyota.

"Do I need to finish?" I asked. She nodded, a tear rolling down her face, the mascara running again.

"She died due to a blow in the head, and intoxication. Her funeral is next Sunday at the Rightman's church, food to the after party type good-bye thing is supported by Holy O's. You want to take the day off, you can hang with me." I offered. She said nothing, so I drove off, and down the road to my apartment. She looked like someone stabbed her the whole ride, silent tears rolling down her cheeks one at a time. Her head hung low, and she fidgeted with everything she could find. We reached the small apartment but she wouldn't budge.

"Sam?" I said, but she didn't answer, just passed out. I gasped, and ran out the car and to the other side, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to my apartment. For as much as she eats she was very light. I plopped her on the couch, and removed the water from her face, and studied her. Her eyes were lightly closed, she must have been wearing water proof mascara. Sometimes stress can make people pass out, even die. I wasn't surprised. Her mouth lay still, but shiny, lip-gloss, her nose very lightly flaring and un-flaring, she was breathing. Good. I ran to my bathroom and got a cloth, wet it, and ran back to my couch. I dabbed her lightly, wiping away any sweat that formed. Her eyes flickered, and I damped a little faster, maybe to wake her up, maybe because I was nervous, I don't know. She groaned as her eyes opened, sadness filled them automatically.

"What happened?" she asked, the tears forming again in her light blue eyes. I gave her the cloth, and she swallowed hard obviously trying not to break down in front of me.

"You passed out, Sam. Probably from stress, depression. Both can kill you, I am not surprised. I am so sorry you lost her, your life is kind of going down hill right now." I said, and patter her shoulder.

"Water, please." she squeaked out, and dabbed away a tear from her face. I got a the shiniest glass I could find, added extra ice, and then added water, shaking them around together to get the temperatures to mix and make an icy drink that would soothe her pain the littlest bit. I handed her the glass, and she sipped the water, sighing as the water quenched her thirst.

"Sorry I passed out on you. I didn't mean to. I felt dizzy, and my head hurt, and it was all too much, I just fainted, wanted to get away." she whimpered a little, and I moved to the couch, and let her cuddle into me.

"I...miss...no I don't." she said, and then cried even harder than before.

"You miss what?" I asked.

"It's what I don't miss that bothers me the most." she said.

"Which is?" Spencer said.

"My normal life. Couldn't miss it if I tried, I don't think it exists." She cried and cried into that cloth, making it into a rag, snuggling into me, forming two worded sentences, sniffling like wild. She spent her day like that, sometimes we took bathroom breaks. Neither of us ate, no matter how hungry we were. Carly came down crying too, she remembered when Mom died, then we all cried. Freddie comforted Carly as I comforted Sam. We all kinda cried, it wasn't a very happy day.

*Rate and review*


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3- The Funeral  
*Hey yo! This is not after the song, review!*

Sam's POV-

The casket lay, brown with a rose on the top. Four muscular man carry it down, and onto a stand. I breath in deep, and blow out heavily, a tear rolling down my face. The only people that were there were Carly, Freddie, Spencer and I. I didn't know she was hated that much. They canceled the after-party , but are giving each of us a free box of doughnuts, how cheap. The preacher began preaching, and had nothing good to say about her, he was her ex-boyfriend.

"Sam." he said. I walked up to the casket.

"You were the last one I could love, you knew that, yet you were still a alcholic drug taking jerk. Love you too Mom." I said, and lay my white flowers across the casket, making sure to lay them across her heart.

"We will now lower the casket into the ground. Goodbye, and have a horrible afterlife!" he said, and lowered it softly into the ground. I looked at them fill it up with dirt, and then we all got our doughnuts.

"So sorry me lady." an Irish man said, and walked by. He was a little creepy, but whatever.

"I am so sorry Sam!" Carly said, and Freddie took her hand.

"Freddie!" she said, but he didn't let go. I sighed an flicked the nub in the back of the head. He looked at the tears rolling down my face, my black dress swaying in the wind, it was a sad depressing picture I could imagine, and let go.

"Not the best time to make a move Fredtard." I said. Sometimes I wanted to shank the boob in his abdomen.

"We should get home, devour the doughnuts, get some rest." he said. We all got into his car, and I felt tears coming on. I threw my head into Spencer's shoulder and cried just like whenever I came home from work, i felt dirty and terrible. He drove off, and just let me stay there.

Carly's POV-

Sam ate those doughnuts fast, she said they were her family and would be in her tummy forever, I think she was going crazy. She planned on getting a job to pay rent for her shabby apartment, clean it up, and keep it. She was 18 so she could do that now. We finished off the doughnuts, when suddenly Freddie ran to the bathroom, and got sick. Suddenly I felt queasy and puked all over the floor, then Sam got queasy and puked too. Spencer was the last one, and then he checked the doughnuts experation date.

"They expired like, four years ago!" he said.

"THIS DAY SUCKS!" Sam said. "I CAN'T EVEN GET GOOD DOUGHNUTS! AM I ASKING FOR TOO MUCH?" She broke down and ran out of the apartment.

*Dedicating this chapter to mebelucy, who is writing an amazing story Lost Without You! Thanks again Lucy!*


	4. A little talk

Chapter 4- A little talk

Freddie's POV-

It was almost wrong to see Sam break down. We sat there, before Spencer got up and ran to the door, slamming it as he followed Sam.

"Poor Sam." Carly said, and I grabbed her hand.

"Don't cry, she'll be fine. It's tough having to let someone go. We both know." I said, and Carly let a tear roll down her face.

"It all makes me miss my Mom, Freddie." she said. She laid her head down on my chest, and relaxed. I could only think about my Dad who left when I was 4. I loved the guy, but one day he just upped and left. I snapped back to reality when I felt lips touch mine, and opened my eyes. There was Carly Shay, my crush for years, kissing me.

"Freddie, you know we belong together. It all makes sense. We have so much in common, and this is nothing like whenever you saved my life. I've liked you but never admitted it. I know, this is random, but what if I were to lose you?" she said. I smiled.

"Ditto." and we kissed again. I felt a little guilty I was so happy when Sam was so sad, but your life needs a little happiness.

Spencer's POV-

Sam was on the balcony, looking out into the sky. Chewing gum, wiping away tears. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I could see her smile.

"You know why I'm dumb?" she said, and looked up me. I shook my head, and smiled.

"I thought I had lost everyone, my Mom, my Dad, Melanie was never there, my life sucked. I was wrong, I have you over all, plus Carly, and Freddie. How dumb could I get?" for once Seattle turned sunny, at the perfect time. Sam turned around, and kissed me. She had minty breath, nice.

"Sorry." she said. I turned her back around, and this time kissed her.

"Never mind." she laughed, and we walked back into the apartment. I saw Freddie kissing Carly, and we both smiled and tip-toed past them.

"They are too cute together." Sam said, and I gave her a look.

"So are we, don't get jealous." I laughed. Sam was perfect, though I wouldn't admit it yet. I liked her so much, I hope she never leaves me. Carly and Freddie pull apart, and I turn around. They don't know about our kiss.

"Well, I see we have the new couple of the week." I joked. Carly and Freddie walked over, and Carly put her arm around my stomach.

"I'm glad everything worked out the way it did, though after much depression, it worked out nice." she said.

"Of course you think that, you got yourself a new boyfriend, Benson." Sam said, and a little hurt showed on her face. "I still lost my Dad. You guys will always be there, and when I am sad, I always have you." she said, and smiled, hugging me, then Carly, then punching Freddie.

"Oh, what the heck?" he said, and frowned.

"Love you too Benson." she said, and I started making spaghetti tacos. That night ended well. Sam went home around 10:00, and every second she wasn't there I missed her.

*review! please please please!*


	5. Getting A Job

Chapter 5- Getting a Job

Sam's POV-

Getting a job seriously stinks, I mean, wow. They are so hard to get! I spent about an hour looking in the newspaper before I actually found one I would do. It said I could work as a detective. For an undercover agency, experience not needed. It was an extremely suspicious job, but I love action, I am a sucker for all that type of stuff. I looked at the address, it was way too far away. I decided to call Spencer to get a ride. Carly and Freddie were out in Freddie's new car, they weren't a possibility. Besides, Spencer was my new boyfriend.

"Hey Sam." he said.

"Give me a ride to my interview?" I asked.

"Interview, nice!" he said. I smiled.

"So?" I said.

"I just bought Carly a car, she went through driving classes and finished yesterday." Spencer said.

"I hated driving classes, I did that when I was 16 though, she's a little behind." I laughed. Spencer laughed too.

"Why don't you come over?" he said.

"Sure, give me ten minutes." I said, and hung up after I heard the click. I changed into a nice black dress I had laying around and my black heels from the funeral. I straightened my hair, and I looked like one of the agents from the movie. I added dark red lipstick and mascara. Now I was a sexy agent, and I felt great. I pinned my long straight hair up, and added sunglasses.

When I walked out, I saw Carly and Freddie walking by my house.

"Sam..." they both said. I smirked.

"I got an interview for a very cool job. I got to go, but I will explain later. See you dudes." I said, and walked by, switching. I felt so awesome. I reached Spencer's apartment, and knocked. He opened the door, and looked me up and down.

"OK, like, woah." he said, and kissed my cheek. "Actually, the surprise is outside." he said. I turned around, and walked down, back to the lobby.

"Who are you, my name is Lewb." Lewbert said suggestively.

"Someone who will never be with you." He groaned and sat down.

"You know the iCarly car?" Spencer asked. I nodded.

"I made it into a real car, for you, since your the only one who doesn't have one." I saw the car and screamed. I turned to face him, and put both my hands on his chest, jumping.

"Your the best boy..." but I didn't finish the word. "Ever." I gulped. It got awkward, and I lowered my hands.

"Right, glad you like it." he said. He handed me the keys, and I took him and walked away. It was like one of those shows, where everything goes slow-mo as the girl walks away. That's what it felt like, and I entered my car, got out my license I got at the end of my lessons, and drove away and down the road. He was walking away when I passed Bushwell. Why couldn't I just say the word? For some reason something stopped me. I felt bad, breaking his heart like that, I kind of broke mine. Darn.

Carly's POV-

The date with Freddie so far was amazing, we went to plenty of places. First we went to the bakery, he bought me a doughnut and fed it to me, then we went to the flower stand. We saw the movie Conception, and even met up with the weirdly dressed Sam. Now we were going to Gallini's Pie Shop. Freddie opened the door for me, and I walked in, saying hi to Mario the pie server. Trudy was behind the counter, and smiled at u, we waved.

"I am having such a nice time Freddie." I said. he took my hand.

"That's kind of what I am here for, sweetie." he said, I laughed, and gave him a kiss.

"Eh! Look, is there a new couple?" Mario said in his Italian accent. We laughed, and I nodded, while Freddie did nothing.

"Carly?" Freddie asked. I was shocked he even had to ask.

"YES! Dummy." I joked, and lightly hit his arm. He laughed, and ordered our pie.

"Did you NOT see Sam? She was totally hot!" I said.

"Permission to agree?" Freddie said.

"Yes! I am not going to have you on a leah Fredbear." I said.

"I just don't want to lose you." he said. My heart jumped, I loved him so much.

"I don't wanna lose you either." I said, spraying whip cream on him. We got in a whip cream, and soon the whole restaurant was in it. Everyone was laughing...

Sam/Freddie/Carly/Spencer's POV-

Today was like a horrible/excellent movie, it was almost too horrible/perfect to be!

*Review! Remember to look at mebelucy! REVIEW!*


	6. My first mission

Chapter 6- My first mission

Sam's POV-

I arrived at the agency in my new car, and walked into the bar, and flashed my ID at the bouncer, which shows I am 18 and older. I walked to behind the curtains and stepped into a room like the letter I got back said. The room wasn't a room, but a big hole. I fell for about a second before landing gracefully on the floor, my heels making a loud clicking noise as I made my way down the wet tunnel. At the end was a single desk with coffee, a large boned man, and two other chairs in front.

"Excuse me Sir." I said, and he turned around caught off guard.

"You must be Samantha Anne Puckett?"

"Mhmm." I said.

"So glad you could make it, please, be seated." he said, and I picked the chair on the right. He sat down again, and I gave him my reseme.

"You passed with C's, you were average." he said. "Good enough." he said.  
'Though I cared nothing about school I have plenty of skills and wits." I explained, and he smiled and nodded.

"It says you plan on attending college through the agency. That costs about $100.00 dollars . Miss, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Dude I am turning 19 tomorrow!" I said.

"Sensible young lady. You fit what we are looking for perfectly. Your hired, your car is amazing by the way. We have cameras. Now, you start tomorrow at 8:00 and end at 8:00. You make $300.00 an hour." he said.

"An hour?" I asked.

"We'll have your ID card tomorrow, and you'll get a tour of the DMA."

"DMA/DMC?" I asked.

"Domestic Mandetory Assassination/Domestic Mandetory Capture group. We get the bad guys, in disguise." he said.

"Can I tell my friends. Don't worry, I have no family." I said. He nodded.

"Pick 2, they will be your back-up in case of emergency." he said. I frowned.

"I have 3 friends though!" I said. he shrugged, and I was dismissed.

"You want to know my name?" he asked. I had never though of that.

"Not that's it's too important, but go head." I said.

", but you call me Boss guy or Henrt." he said.

"Bye Henrt." I said, and walked off. Henrt?


	7. My new girlfriend

Chapter 7- My new Girlfriend

Spencer's POV-

I saw Sam's car pull up to the Bushwell, and I smiled inside. I saw her walking in that dress, and almost drooled. She was so hot, and I loved her walk. I heard a buzz as Sam disappeared from sight.

"Spencer, let me in?" Sam said.

"Yeah." I said coolly, and clicked the button. Two mintues later I heard her heels clicking on the stairs. I unlocked the door, and I saw her hand touch the knob and the door flew open.

"I have something to tell you Spencer." she said, and my heart leaped.

"I got the job, but I can only tell two people what my job is, and I decided your one of them." I smiled, and she looked down.

"I am in the DMC, which is an un-heard of agency, but criminals know about it. I capture the villians of Seattle, not assassinate. I am putting my life on the line for this job but I like it." I said, and I frowned.

"Then, if you have a chance of dying, then I have to say something. I love you and I want you and need you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, and held out my hand. She smiled bright.

"Yes." she said, and kissed me, I felt a surge go through my body. She giggled as I grabbed her ribs, making it tickle.

"Spenceeerrrrr" she said, and laughed, falling onto the couch. I flopped next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You never told me who your second person is." I said, and looked over to Sam, who sighed.

"Help me decide." I said.

"I would say Carly, kiddo. She loves you like a sister, and expects you to tell her everything. She would be devistated if you told the guy you hate but secrelty care for." I said. Sam looked at me, and peered into my soul, it almost scared me.

"Are you sure?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Po...positive." I squeaked out.

"Thanks Spencer." she said, and hopped off the couch and into the kitchen.

"I am taking some bacon to cook at home, I ran out and will get my money tomorrow. My first pay at least, this job pays 300 and hour, and pays each day!" she said. My jaw dropped. She was going to be rich! I was going to have a rich girlfriend. It didn't make a difference though, if she was a bum off the dirtiest streets of Seattle I would still love her.

"Now I have a rich girlfriend?" I joked. She smiled and laughed.

"Yeah and I am getting a debit card so whenever I spend money I can't spend more than I have." she said, and I nodded.

"Now I have an even smarter rich girlfriend? Wow my life just keeps on getting better, yes it does!" I said, and smiled. She walked past the table with the cooked bacon.

"Love you Spencer." she said, and I smiled and kissed her lips as she walked by.

"Love you too." I said, and she walked out of the apartment.

Sam's POV-

I walked out of the apartment, and ran right into Freddie.

"Look, Sam with a bag of bacon in a sexy dress and sexy heels." he laughed.

"Hey nub." I said, and kissed him on the cheek, we did that all the time now, Carly never minded we were like brother and sister.

"Where you going with that?" he asked.

"Home." I said.

"So, what's your job?" he asked.

"Office worker, for the post office, you know, learning all my locations, hiring and firing people, etc." I said, and smiled.

"Nice." he said, and hugged me.

"See you later." he said, and walked into his apartment. I felt horrible for lying to Freddie, he was so nice. I only had two people, and he just wasn't one of them. I walked down the hallway, shaking my head.

I opened my apartment door, and saw Carly doing the other half of my house cleaning, just finishing up.

"Carls!" I said, and hugged her.

"So, what's your job?" she asked in anticipation. I told her everything, my pay, the job, the two people, and how she couldn't tell anyone.

"Awesome, soon you can move out of this place!" she said, and looked around at the now clean, shabby apartment.

"True, but I don't know if I want to." I said. Her mouth dropped about 20,000 feet.

"Samantha Puckett! I will NOT let you live like this." she said. I couldn't help but crack-up, and soon we were pn the couch laughing our butts off. I clicked on the TV and we sat there for hours watching endless girly-cow and eating all the popcorn we could stuff into our thin stomachs. I was kind of fun to just hang without anyone else again. I miss the old days.


	8. Work

Chapter 8- Work

Sam's POV-

The alarm clock in my room went off at 5:30, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"WOW really, fleeping alarm clock." I said and slapped it forcefully. I walked to my bathroom, did my stuff, and headed into the shower. The warm sudsy water felt good on my tired body. I stepped out, and it was already 6:00. I dried and lotioned, making my skin velvety smooth. I put on black skinny jeans, heels, and a tight red shirt. I walked back into my bathroom, and took out my straightener. I placed it onto the first strand of hair, and felt the hot run down my hair. When I was done, I grabbed my purse which consisted of money, my cell, and make-up. Everything I may need. I grabbed my keys, and, and locked my house up, heading out the door. My car was still nice and shiny, and as I stepped in, I saw a note I was too busy to notice yesterday. It was from Spencer.

"I know your 22th birthday is up soon, and I wanted to give you something special. Meet me at my house, 8:00 sharp, Spencer." I smiled to myself. He was sneaky. I put the note up to my heart and breathed in heavy. He kept me happy for work.

"Hey! Sam!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Lily, a girl from our school.

"Lily, hey, you live above me, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wow, ever since High School ended you have looked great!" she said.

"You too." I said, though she gained quite a few pounds. I put on a fake smile and shook her fat hand.

"Can you drive me, to the park?" she asked. I shook my head, all those girls were like that, compliment, surprise attack, you feel like you can't say no.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late for my first day of work. My hand are tied. Sorry, bye!" I said. I had like a 45 minute drive, and I needed to leave then and there. She backed up as my car roared to life, and I drove off, and down the road to work. I listened to music, and I road in style. Wow did I love that car. Suddenly my cell-phone rang, so I plugged it into the car and pressed answer.

"Hey sweetie." I said, knowing it was Spencer.

"Hey, you remember to come to my house, OK?" he said, and laughed.

"Alright you sneaky little tiger. Love you." I said, and hung up. I heard Spencer giggle before I hung up. He was so amazing.

I reached my destination, and walked through the bar, tipping the bouncer. He knew me by now but always expected a little something.

"Samantha, your first day at the job." my boss said, and handed me my tag that lets me in.

"Were locking the doors after today, we didn't because we were looking for new ones." he explained.

"Meet Kayla, she will be your guide for today, and maybe tomorrow. She will show you your cubicle, and make sure you keep it neat, we don't except slobs." he said. "You only told two, right?" he asked, and gave me a look.

"Yeah. It was hard." I sighed.

"Great, you can tell the third. That was a little trust game I played with you there, Sam." he said, and gave me a weird look. "There are so many things that could go wrong with new ones." I couldn't read his face, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Henrt! Great not they're gonna be so peeved!" I said, and got up, following Kayla to my cubicle.

"OK, Samantha, welcome to the mosh pit, where the people who don't work cases stay, getting information on the cases we work, and doing all the technical things. You, you work the cases, your in the action. Your so luck Samantha." she said, and smiled. She opened the door after her speech was over, and I saw a brown desk, an American Flag in the corner, with a comfy rolling chair, a laptop, and another one to take home. I had a water jug, and a view of the city. The rug was deep blue, the walls white. It was boring. I put my purse on the desk, and sat down.

"OK, you have a new email for work, not for personal life, and you'll see two messages. You have twenty minutes, and then we will page you with a meeting for the next mission. Oh! Here's your pager." and with that she left. I never pictured myself in an office like this, Samantha Puckett in a big bad office. Wow. I walked out into the mosh pit, closing the door behind me. I had the keys to my office, they were in the top draw. In the rest were paper, files of the baddest suspects, tissues, hand sanitizer, and epi-pen, and latex-free gloves. I saw a man, about Spencer's height, with slicked back brown hair, standing, sipping coffee.

"Excuse me." I said softly, I was kind of nervous.

"Oh, hi, you must be Samantha, the new one." he said. I smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"You can call me Sam, that's what everyone else does. Do they always use your proper name around here?" I asked, and looked around. He laughed a loud hearty laugh, and nodded.

"Chuck Barsley JR. by the way. You needed something?" he said, and gave me a confused puppy look.

"Right, right, sorry. A little nervous here, umm..where's the restrooms?" I asked. He pointed me down the hall, and there stood the cleanest bathroom in the whole wide world. After 'letting it all go,' I washed my hands, and stood in the mirror, observing myself. I took out my make-up, and redid my mascara and lip-gloss.

"Nice Puckett." I said, and smiled at myself. I walked out of the bathroom and my pager went off in my purse. It had a little screen that showed me a map, and it showed me which direction to go. I followed the instructions, and found a incredible room. It had bright red walls and a black rugged floor. There were posters of the highest cops with signatures, it was like a teenage cop in love with her job. I laughed at the decor, it reminded me of Carly only geekier. I felt a tap on my shoulder and was snapped out of my thoughts. I kept walking and took a seat, I was holding up everyone.

"Stay focused in this job, ." she said. I gulped, this is harder than I thought. There was no more tough, on-top Sam, this was all for one and one for all. Wow they're cramping my style.

Spencer's POV-

Sam had left for work about two hours ago now. I hope it was going well, it's her first mission. I had a lot of work to do, tonight I planned on my first time with Sam, and a romantic date. I loved her, but all we did was go on dates. Boring. I was making a fancy dinner, and started the slow-cooking roast, which takes 10 hours. It was 9:00 a.m. It would be done at about 7:00, and she was coming at 8:00 sharp. I was also making home-made macaroni, and asparagus, something healthy for me-lady. Carly ran downstairs, and walked over to me.

"Hey, what'cha cooking?" she asked. I smiled at her and russled her hair.

"Nothing kiddo." I said, they still didn't know about our relationship.

"Spencer, your hiding something. You've been out late hours, dressed nice, your cooking, and I can tell your lying constantly. What's going on?" she asked. I put my macaroni in the oven, and grabbed the broom. I planned on cleaning.

"I'll be back Spencer, I have to go shower. You owe me an explanation!" she said while running off. It's been about two years now with Sam, she would be so hurt.

Carly's POV-

The house was sparkling when I came downstairs from my shower, my hair slicked down next to my face.

"Carly, sit down." Spencer said. I knew this was going to be bad.

"If you want to know the truth, I have a girlfriend. She's yours too." My heart leaped, and I slapped Spencer.

"SAM! She didn't tell me?" I said, and stood.

"I told her not to! I said she was my sister and I had the right to decide when you get to know, she wanted to tell but didn't wanna lose me, do not get mad at her!" he said first.

"How long?" I choked out. I wanted to cry, hiding all these secrets was insane.

"Two years." he said.

"OK, I won't get mad at Sam. But you, for pressuring her and lying to me, your in the dog house." I said, and stormed off to Freddie.

"WAIT! Don't tell Freddie." he said. I stormed into his house, and told him immediately.

"SPENCER!" Freddie yelled, and we both ran over.

"Sam, she's excusable. You? I think not!" Freddie screamed. My heart raced as I thought of an excuse.

"How about this? I'm 23 and I can love whoever I want. I don't have to tell you either." I said, getting angry. They looked away and crossed their arms at the same time.

"Alright, fine. Let Sam know I know." Carly said, and she ran up to her room, Freddie following. I kicked the couch and it scooted a half centimeter over. I screamed and kicked the wall. How did this all start? Oh yeah, Sam's Mom died. As soon as I cursed him I felt bad. How could I say such a thing about a dead guy? My mind was so unstraight, I decided to go wash. My hair was nasty, I decided to wash that too. Sam liked it short better, I decided not to keep it long. The water was very relaxing and warm, the shampoo calmed my nerves, the soap all over my body was like a massage. I needed to calm down, I had a fancy date tonight with my lady, and I needed to act cool and calm. Once I got out of the shower, I lotioned and dressed in my fancy suit, then styled my hair with gel. By now it was 1:00 p.m. and I was excited again. Carly and Freddie were way out of line.

"HEY you two!" I yelled, and both came down. "You guys were way out of line! You don't yell at me I love whoever the heck I want understand?" I said, and glared at them

"We know Spencer, and were sorry." Freddie said, Carly nodding.

"By the way, you look HOT." Carly said, and sludged me on the arm. It was almost impossible to stay mad at them.

"Oh thanks. OK you can go back up now." I said. Carly smiled and hugged me all cutesy, it made me wanna pinch her cheeks.

"Love you Spencer." she said.

"Love you too." I said.

*Likes it? Spencer and Sam are a little OOC, but that's OK people love OOC right*


	9. Authors Note

***AN* *I probably won't be able to upload all day today and tomorrow, so expect nothing ;) I have the next few chapters in my mind, but ideas would be great! How about I do a contest to see who has the best idea? I'll put your name and ALL the iCarly stories you've ever written on Fanfic in a chapter! I'll dedicate the chapter to you even. enjoy!***


	10. Going on the case!

Chapter 10- Going on the case!

Sam's POV_

My buzzer went off, and I re-loaded my gun and headed to the computers.

"We got location. Alright Samantha, we are going to let you go in. Can you handle this on your first day?" the man asked, slowing rubbing his hand down my arm.

"Don't." I said, everyone witnessing that. He cleared his throat.

"Come on, in the vans! Samantha, your with me!" he said. I groaned fully, looked at everyone else, and followed far behind.

Once in the van I put a bullet proof vest on, and a long overcoat. I had to change in the van into a long red dress and pumps. had to sit in the front while I changed in the back, and the black window they had was rolled and locked up. I rolled it down when I was done, and he whistled.

"Are you a perv?" I asked bluntly.

"Does it make you mine?" he asked, rubbing my blond straight hair. I thought of Spencer.

"NO!" I yelled, and slapped him so hard he fell over. I reached my destination, and jumped out the car. The SWAT team ran around and surrounded the building. I walked in, and saw the man, he was in his early 20's, charming, and definitely a rapist.

"Hey babsicle." he said, and did a little dance move.

"Millions of girls, I heard." I said, and smiled a devious little smile. I was recording everything.

"Tons, wanted or not." he said, loud and clear.

"And now.." he said, grabbing my wrists, and swinging me to the wall.

"There's NOTHING you can do." he laughed.

"Oh, really?" I said, and broke free from his hold, holding him to the wall.

"Samantha Puckett, with the Mandatory Domestic Capture." I said, and held out my badge, then gun. I told him to turn around, and searched him.

"Clear!" I yelled, and the SWAT team came and arrested him.

"Amazing Samantha!" the perv said, giving me a devious smile. "Great for your first time." I gave him the recording and walked by him and into the van. I sat and took off the overcoat and vest. I balled up my clothes and kept on the dress.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked, and smiled. He REALLY gave me the creeps.

"No, creeper, for your information I have a DATE." I said. His smile left his face so quick it looked like he got shot. Only in the heart. He turned around, and sighed.

"Oh. You get off at 7:00." he said. "Guess your going to miss it." he laughed.

"Nope." I said, and grabbed my purse, exiting the van, and heading into the office. It was 6:00, and since I captured him I had to interrogate him. I walked into my office, and closed the door behind me. I grabbed the file for him and read up on his history.

Drake Cornell

Age-21

State- Seattle

Childhood- Abusive Mom and Dad, dirty neighborhood, no education, no school

Extras- Boxing, DJ.

Criminal Offense- Molest and Rape of Woman all ages

We think- he's lonely, probably a little more than abuse from parents

Your Job- get a clear confession and a reason.

I closed the file and stood, walking over to my door and into the interrogation room.

Spencer's POV-

It was 7:55, and Sam still wasn't here. I had the dinner set up, and I was sitting, checking my watch every 10 seconds. Suddenly the clock struck eight, and Sam walked right in. She looked amazing, refreshed.

"Hey Spencer." she said, and smiled. "Mama like." she smiled again, and kissed me. A sweet kiss from Sam. She sat, and we ate or special dinner.

"How was work?" I asked, and looked up, observing her soft face, her straightened hair. It made me want to jump across the table right then.

"Awesome! I caught a rapist AND got a confession out of him." she said. and smiled, sitting on the couch after taking her last bite. I brought the dishes and wine glasses to the sink. I sat next to her, and things picked up, and the night was nice.

*Review, sorry it's short headache! Check out my other story iGet Confused crossover Drake and Josh and iCarly., it's awesome!*


	11. A very sad ending

A very sad ending

OK, so no one is reading this or reviewing so I am ending Pete, sorry to say. If you want you can review on this to get a personal Pete chapter emailed to you in PM, but there's just not enough people reading. Do check out iGet Confused, my crossover between Drake and Josh and iCarly, and A little More Than Love, which people do like. if I get enough reviews but the certain amount of time I chose, I will continue. Start reviewing, otherwise, I hope you enjoyed Pete while it lasted. Thanks, bye!


End file.
